Suikoden 3 My way!
by Yaoi Bakura
Summary: What would happen if hugo had a twin sister? Will she amount to great things like Hugo or will she find love in a un-expected person? Sorry I suck at summaries! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the night two crys were heard coming from a hut that was lit up. Inside The Karaya Cheif, Lucia, was holding her new born son and daughter. Smilng down at her hldren Lucia started to speak softly, " To be brave as a lion...Strong as a tiger...Lighter than any feather...and faster than an arrow." she looked around her slowly before looking back at the two children in her arms. "To not see any obsticle as too large or any distane as to far. I shall raise my children with these wishes in mind." A women standing close to the new mother looked at Lucia with a smile. "Don't you think it's time you picked names for them Lucia? Ones that will grant them blessngs from the spirits of the wind and earth!" The woman named Luce exclaimed in a soft gentle voice. Looking down at the children Lucia closed her eye smiling softly, "Your right its about time they had names." she gently grapsed her sons hand while looking at her daughter, "I'll call him Hugo...and her Mujitsu...Arrow feather and Innocent.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 4 years have past and Mujstu and Hugo have grown up quite alot. Mujistu, Hugo, and their friend Aila were out hunting with Jimba. Jimba was like Mujitsu and Hugo's father figure. Each were riding on their own Dango (I have no clue what the animals name is so i made one up). Ahead of them a groundhog was running when an arrow shot from Jimba's bow struck it in the lower back. Hugo's eyes widened in awe as he exlaimed looking at Jimba stars n his eyes, "Wow Jimba! I'll never make a shot like that!" Jimba chuckled looking over at Hugo, "Sure you will, one you get the hang of it." Mujistu was ridng next to Aila watching as they other talked. Unlike Hugo, Mujistu wasn't the one to talk lot. She was always found with either Hugo or Aila. While Jimba talked to Hugo Mujistu hummed a tune softly. Suddenly one of the older men yelled out from near a cave. Mujistu and the other rode of toward him quickly. Dismounting the Dango everone circled around the cave entrance where a now dead Gryphon laid. Mujistu, Aila, and Hugo liffed the gryyphons wing feeling the feathers when Hugo and Aila shouted, "Woah! Come look at this!" Mujistu just stared in shock while everyone looked down to ee a baby gryphon staring up at them shaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the village Hugo Aila and Mujistu ties the gryphon to a stake. Reahing out Hugo went to pet him when the gryphon, now named Fubar, nipped his finger his body shaking. Hugo cried out softly tears formng n his eyes as he held hs finger. Sergeant Joe, a duck warrior for the Karaya army, walked over with a sigh. "What happened Hugo?" he asked slightly annoyed. "He got nipped my Fubar." Aila said looking at the Sergeant while Mujistu walked over standing behind them. "Fubar..? You named it eh? Just remember never reach out to him, even if he looks helpless. And remeber a Karaya man never cries." Sergeant told him softly. Mujistu walked over patting her brother on the shoulder while holding a bug ou tto him while showing him the worm in her hand. Slowly she moved forward some setting her worm infront of Fubar, Hugo following her example. They both kneeled down while Hugo looked at him amiling happily (his face looks like this =3). The Fubar grabbed the two worms eating them quickl while Aila exclaimed, "Ah! He ate them! He ate them!" Hugo thinking it was now safe to touh Fubara reached out trying to pet him when Fubar latched onto his finger once again.

After Hugo finally stopped crying Lulu, Ailaa, Mujistu, and hugo sat around Sergeant Joe as he told them about the Gryphon. "Gryphons are some of the most beautiful creatured ever born on Earth. Endowed with the powers of the eagles and lions, they fear no one. However, their uniqueness puts a price on their heads and "Adventurers" hunt them for the bounty." he told them whle sitting against a tree. "These so called "adventurers" are trouble. If a Karaya came upon ten Gryphons, he would only kill one and leave the rest. But those jerks woud try to kill them all. Many of them are just as bad as bandits. They would never share ther spoils." he opened hs eyes looking at them seriously."But I guess whether it's a despicable adventurer or a noble Karaya..It makes little dffence to the beast who shoots them down." the children remained quiet for a few moments. The next day a goat was botther Fubar..again. Grabbing a stick Hugo ran at the goat yelling at hm while Mujistu pulled Fubar out from under the hut. "Its okay Fubar.." she told him softly before handing him to Hugo who was holding his arms out. "For a Gryphon your a bit of a coward. But dont worry we'll protect you, right Mujistu?" After seeing the nod his sister gave he looked bak at Fubar. See? After all We're friends!" he hidd holdng Fubar eye level with him. That night curled up in one of the faram houses Lucia and Sergeant Joe fouond both Hugo curls around Mujistu slightly whle Mujistu had her head resting on Fubar's back a small smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 6 years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running over to Fubar both Mujistu and Hugo wrapped their arms around His neck. "Lets get you some food!" Hugo said smiling as Fubar rubbed his head against his chest. "Kuuee!" Fubar cried. Smiling slightly Mujistu kissed his beak gently, "You'll have to start your flyng practice soon." she stated letting him go. Hugo grinned grabbing her hand and runs through town Fbar right on their heals as Hugo laughed. Later that day close to sunset Mujistu adn Hugo were looking for Fubar when they saw Their mother an Jimba standing next to a cage containing a Upset looking Fubar. Lucia looked at them from the corner of her eyes, "Sorry, Hugo..Mujistu, but we just can't keep him in town any longer. A Gryphon is a Wild Beast. if we waited too long to get him out of town, he could **kill**someone." Fubar looked down while laying down in the cage. "But he's already fully grown! He hasnt hurt anyyone yet! Hugo yelled t his mother while Mujistu knelt next to the cage tears gathering in the orner of her eyes as she stroked Fubar's head. Their mother sighed looking at Hugo.

"A merchant is coming tomorrow who'll buy him." Mujistu's eyes widened slightly thinking back to when the found Fubar's mother. 'Guess we should take some feathers and the talons. After all they'd briing in alot of money.' She snapped out of it when she heard Hugo talk bak to Lucia. "Fubar isnt a thing! He is our friend! Right Mujistu?" he said looking at her. She nodded looking at her mother. "Mom If you planned this from the start...then your no better then those Adventurers!" Hugo shouted. Looking down their mother sighed softly closing her eyes before looking at them again. "You want me to risk keeping him here so you can keep petting him...? A least a guard dog can prtect your house and livestock. All Fubar does is eat your food." She told them coldly. Hugo grabbed their mothers waist lookign up at her, "I'll do anything! i'll get serious in my fighting practice!" He losed his eyes sweat driping down his face. "Anything for Fubar! Please Mom!" he pleaded with her. Mujistu looked up at them with tear filled eyes. "It's no use Hugo. Dont keep on asking when you already know the answer." Lucia told him not looking at her daughter. "And Dont make promises you wont keep." She said turning way. What happened next shocked everyone, "Mom You stupid Jerk! Your a Big Worry Wart!" Hugo yelled looking down. Mujistu stood up a lone tear falling down her face. "Mom I'll Never forgive you for selling Fubar!" She yelled at Lucia before running back to their hut. Later that night every one was circled around the now empty cage. "Those Fools!" Lucia shouted.

Standing next to the river Mujistu and Hugo were saying their goodbyes to Fubar. "Ya understand Fubar? You can never go back to town." Hugo told him softly. "K-keep an eye out for adventurers and wolves." Mujistu whispered tears in her eyes. Hugo and Fubar looked into each other eyes before Hugo brought him into a large hug. "I thought us three would be together forever..." he whispered softly still holding onto fubar. After letting go of fubar Hugo helped Mujistu onto the dango before hopping on behind her. "Now go find yourself some food! Good Luck!" he said trying to act happy. Fubar looked at them as if confused while Hugo and Mujistu quickly rode off. Turning slightly Mujistu hid her fae in her brothers chest tears leaking out. After a few moments a cry suddenly filled the air. "W-was that Fubar?" Mujistu asked shakily. Hugo nodded hopping off the Dango with his sister both runing toward where they had left Fubar. Upon finding him they rushed over to him seeing the trap clamped around his paw.

Hugo knelt down next to him while Mujistu looked around just incase wolves were near. "Dont Struggle! You'll be okay!" He tried to sooth fubar. All of the sudden Mujistu pulled out her knife as Fubars head snapped up looking in the direction she was looking. .Hugo turned his head quickly surprised by the behavior to see a pack of wolves staring down at them. Drawing his blade he quikly stepped up next to his twin as fubar owered behind them. Then it happened, The wolves attacked. Two went for Hugo while another two attacked Mujistu. After finishing off the wolves that attacked them they looked back when they suddenly heard Fubar cry ou tin pain. hugo rushed forward swiping at the wolf. "Back Off!" he shouted as Fubar cried out as a wolf went fr hugo's back. "Hugo Watch out!" Mujistu exclaimed pushing him out of the way causing the wolf's claws slash into her side. Crying out she looked at the wolf while holding the wolf back. "Mujistu!" Hugo shouted out in shock frozen as he watched his sister bleeding on the ground try to fight off a wolf. Then Suddenly Fubar snapped yanking the tree from the ground he threw the wolves away from Mujistu. After putting a uncoinsous mujistu on fubar's back Hugo slowly crawled on before passing out himself. That night there was a large celebration honoring Fubar nad welcomeing as a soilder of Karaya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aila, Mujistu, and other watchers ran over bows drawn. "This is GrassLand turf! Drop your weapons-Or Die!" Aila tols them. Mujistu looked at the people before looking back at her mother who had just arrived. "Who are ou and what business do you have here?" Lucia asked them her arms crossed. The man with the patch was the one to speak, "My name is Geddoe, adn these are my companions. We are here to talk to Jimba." he told Lucia their arms still raised. Lucia's eyes widened before she looked at the thers. "Lower your weapons They are invited guests." she looked back at Geddoe smirking. "But I'm afraid Jimba is out runnning anf arrand at the moment." Sh e told him. Geddoe looked down saying in a gruff voice, "Thats too Bad."Putting her hands on her hips Lucia smiled at them "feel free to have a look around our town, but do stick around. The day after tomorrow we're holding a big truce celebration." she looekd over at Aila and Mujistu. "Why dont you two show them around?" Sh easked/ told them. "Us?" They said at the same time pointing to themselves. But Lucia was already gone.

Stepping up a man pionted to himself, "Since Geddoe's already been introduced, let me do the honors with the rest of us mercenaries." he told them grinning. "Im Ace the Sexiest man here! And these are my delightful companions." he said motioning to the 3 people behind him. A few moment later after getting a beating Ace re-introduced them, "This is Jacques, Queen, and Joker!" While Queen, Geedoe and Aila talked Mujistu looked p at the sky feeling as if something bad was gonna happen.

To be continued!~~~~

please reveiw Its my first story and i hope im doing well!


	2. Chapter 2

up in the rockc valley a far distance from the village Mujistu was sitting next to geddoe while Ace tried offering Aila, Queen, and Geddoe a snake he had killed. Mujistu was laying there trying to relax her side slightly throbbing from where the wolf had embedded his claws. Smelling smoke Aila anad Mujistu shot up an ran to the edge of the cliff. Before they could do anything Geddoe grabbed Mujistu while Queen grabbed Aila. Eyes wide everyone watched as the smoke and flame died down before they started traveling again. Taking a break after a few hours of walking Aila looked at Geddoe slightly angered yet confused, "Why did you stop us back there?" she asked him as mujistu leaned against her. Mujistu hadnt spoke since they saw the flame aset village. Geddoe, eyes closed leaning against a rock, told her carelessly,"What could you two have done alone?" Aila spun around slightly making sure to keep Mujistu still, "Why didnt you guys help us out then?" she asked him.

Opening his eyes slightly Geddoe looked at the sky before replying, "we had no suc obligation to the Karaya." Mujistu decided to tune out everythign else until suddenly Aila shot up ponting towards a pile of rocks, "Somethigns wathing us!" he exclaimed. everone tensed up while Mujistu looked at them before slowly reeping forward toward the rocks. Seeing an ear pop out she stopped. Soon after a bunny popped out. Mujistu and Aila knew better, Aila drew her bow while Mujistu drew her Dagger looking at it while Ace pointed at it chuckling, "What the check? its just a cute little bunny rabbit!" he said Aila didnt take her eyes off th ebunny when suddenly more animals popped out of no where. Then they charged. As everyone fought Ace, Queen, and Joker eah said there own thing. As they finished the fight the last rabbit being killed by the blonde Jacques. Trying to go unnoticed Mujistu leaned against a rock holding her side as the side of her shirt started to turn a pinkish color. Aila Looked at the others while speaking softly, ''you guys are better then i figured." Geddoe looked at her then to the sky "Doesnt pay to underestimate us.." he told her gruffly.

Tuning out everythign else Mujistu could only focus on the pain. The once pink spot was now a bright red. Moments later the were heading off to their next destination when Mujistu Stumbled and bumbed into Ace, "hey Watch whe- Woah you alright?" He said softly catching her as she fell. Seeign the now dark red side in her shirt he laid her down on the ground looking over ahead of them he shouted grabbing their attention. "Guys get back here she's hurt!" Turnign around everyone quickly rushed off to their her side, "Its were the wolf got her.." Aila told them softly after bandaging the feverish Mujistu's abdomen. "Wolf? A wolf Attacked her?" Queen asked her shocked as everyone but Geddoe and Jacques looked at Aila. "Yea,,,Lets go over there that way we dont wake her." aila told them standing up. Everyone got up and followed her everyone but geddoe and jacques just sat next to Mujistu. Seeing that they were now alone Geddoe looked over at Jacques a small smiles gracing his features. Looking over at him Jacques returned the gesture before gently taking Geddoes hand and looked him in the eyes. "We have both taken a liking to her it seems.." Jacques told him softly a small glimmer in his eye. Geddoe nodded befoer gently kissing Jacques a hand gripping the back of the blondes head. Suddenly a groan was heard from next to them...

to be continues!


End file.
